moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Stallerenox’s Twilight Text
The following is text that has been carefully copied from Stallerenox’s textbook on Twilight Magic and its uses while the author was away on unknown errands. Most of the text in the margins was written in draconic and due to time constraints, has not been translated or noted. Note: The document is only accessible in-character by those who know of its existence. Stallerenox's Twilight Text '''What is Twilight Magic?' An advanced variation of Shadow magic. Initial research had me think it was a composite of holy and shadow energies, however further examinations are proving... difficult to say the least in terms of a breakthrough. Looking at its usages in both past and present, as well as thoroughly examining it myself, it -seems- to be some sort of a ‘blessed shadow’, as oxymoronic as that sounds. 'What makes it different than the Shadow element? ' It seems to be used as a catalyst alongside spells to make them more powerful. Spells utilizing twilight magic are restricted to tangible effects. This means that, while one can use shadow magic to enter/control one’s mind, twilight magic -must- have a tangible component to the spell and influence the body in some manner. Personal preference targets the muscles in the limbs to lock them in place. Unlike shadow magic, where constructs may be created to serve and do their master’s bidding before being dispersed, twilight constructs are in fact sentient. If the wielder is of expert level or higher, they may also impart intelligence to their creation. Not recommended as constructs left unchecked may easily get out of hand, being self-sustaining as they are. In addition, in a head-to-head battle, due to its strange intertwined nature, it consumes -both- holy -and- shadow magic. 'Who can use Twilight Magic? ' As far as I’ve observed, any magically-inclined individuals can do so, especially if they have already learned one or two other elements, not limited at all by the typical arcane schools and elements that many spend decades trying to ‘master’. Archmages can certainly understand the fundamentals the quickest, however priests and paladins surprisingly are also able to wield it without impeding their use of holy magic, as well as harboring a deep understanding for it. This may be due to its ‘blessed’ nature. In short: If you can concentrate for at least 20 seconds, you can do it. 'Where is it from? ' While its -origins- are questionable, there is a realm chock-full of this energy, known as the Twilight Realm. Both were formally introduced by the twilight dragonflight. Faceless Ones and very few cultists of varying ranks are also seen utilizing this element. 'What is the Twilight Realm? ' A place, or rather, phase (of azeroth) where swirling and nearly-all-consuming twilight energies float about. It is -not- the same as the shadow realm where death knights visit or where other darker things dwell. The only beings that can survive in this (Twilight) realm and be perfectly unharmed by its energies are those of the twilight dragonflight. To enter the realm as a mortal directly without adequate protection (Read: Twilight Magic woven into a barrier) will cause the energies of the realm to envelope the person and slowly tear their body and soul apart over time, starting with sapping their energy. 'What are the levels of experience? ' Novice: Mortals start at this rank, hardly knowing a thing about how to wield it. Intermediate: Twilight whelps are born innately knowing how to wield twilight magic to an extent and utilize it well. Mortals reach this point provided they haven’t made a crater of themselves in roughly two or three weeks worth of frequent practice. Proper training expedites this. Expert: Twilight dragonkin as well as those of the twilight flight that reach the age of physical maturity of drakehood are this. Faceless ones and other ‘common’ Old God minions such seem to be around this level. Due to short lifespans of mortals, this is usually about how far they can go as far as experience without hurting themselves. Master: All twilights that reach the age or physical maturity of a young dragon are considered -masters- in the craft. Notable faceless generals may also be considered masters. 'How do I command Twilight magic? ' Although it can be operated directly and channeled through one’s hands and into how they wish, it is highly frowned upon, as using oneself as a focus for twilight magic to come through has a high risk of an accident. The slightest blur of concentration can result in the caster being consumed by the energies they summon up. To prevent this, for my students I craft specific focuses out of inanimate objects. Forcing the wielder to use foci removes the risk of self-consumption with the added benefit of acting as the doorway, preventing the magically-attuned from detecting residue on the body. 'How do I acquire a focus? ' References Adapted from the Eyes of Old Website for fair use. Category:Books Category:Documents Category:Eyes of Old Category:Magic Category:The Void